fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Blood
's Holy Blood.]] Holy Blood (神々の系図 Kamigami no Keizu, literally Genealogy of the Gods) is a stat feature that is unique to Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. It deals with the genealogy of the descendants of the Twelve Crusaders, affecting certain stat growths of an individual, and also determines the Holy Weapon a given character is able to wield. Holy Blood is said to physically manifest at a certain age in the form of a special mark unique to each possessor, known as a Brand (e.g. Deirdre was recognized as having major Naga blood by a mark on her forehead, normally hidden by her circlet, Julius bears a similar mark on his forehead for Loptous, and Galzus and Mareeta have the marks of Od on their backs). Profile In the backstory of Genealogy of the Holy War, widespread Holy Blood originated from the Miracle of Darna, whereby twelve dragons descended upon the earth during the time of the continent's crisis. These dragons blood-bonded with the Twelve Crusaders, bestowing upon them holy weapons and the strength needed to overthrow the Loptyrian Empire, and face Loptous's blood-bonded champion. Holy Blood is split into two categories: Minor and Major. These two blood types are further split into 13 different sub-categories, based on each of the Twelve Crusaders: Baldr, Od, Hezul, Njörun, Dain, Neir, Ulir, Bragi, Fjalar, Thrud, Forseti, Naga, and Loptous. Holy Blood is displayed on a large roulette-circle on the individual characters' status information page. This circle is split into twelve equal parts, with a thirteenth part showing up as a smaller circle in the middle. Each part has an open small circle with each respective crusader's name next to it, alongside the icon of said Holy Blood type. Minor Blood is indicated by a blue orb glowing faintly, and it raises a given character's weapon rank by one level in his/her respective crusaders' weapon type. Major Blood is indicated by a similar blue orb that glows with an incandescent radiance. It doubles Holy Blood growth bonuses, and also automatically raises a given character's weapon rank to in his/her respective crusaders' weapon type if they are of a class that can use that weapon. They may also equip the holy weapon of their lineage. Loptous Blood is situated in the middle of the circle, and is indicated by a purple-colored orb giving off narcotic vibes, with Major Blood causing the circle displaying Holy Blood to look corrupted, with dark markings on it. Note that this particular Holy Blood type may only be viewed on Arvis', Deirdre's, and Julius' status screens. Characters in the first generation may pass down their own Holy Blood on to their children in the second generation. Depending on the pairings chosen by the player, certain children characters will be able to wield Holy weapons of their respective blood lineages. Minor Holy Blood will always be passed down to both children, whereas Major Holy Blood will only be passed down to the primary child of the parent bearing the Holy Blood, while the other child will recieve Minor Holy Blood of the same type. In case two parents with the same type of Minor Holy Blood have children, both will then have Major Holy Blood of the same type (Only possible when pairing Ayra and Chulainn). Growth Bonuses Trivia *It is unclear if Holy Blood can ever dilute or not directly appear on certain individuals. Certain characters such as Chagall and Scipio have no minor blood despite Crusader lineage. Its not known if this was on purpose or due to programming difficulties. Category:Terms